


Baited

by fizzfooz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, Gang Rape, M/M, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzfooz/pseuds/fizzfooz
Summary: The underage character is sixteen.
Relationships: Lifeguards noncon Half-Drowned Teen Surfer they Rescued (M/m), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Baited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElAurianBarkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAurianBarkeep/gifts).



It wasn't high tide. The water wasn't turbulent. The only problem was that Leo was apparently an idiot who had way, way overestimated how far he could surf into the sea without getting tired. He'd been trying reach an island he saw in the distance, which looked a lot closer than it actually was. He couldn't see the beach he'd set off from anymore. He was using his board as a float now but he was so drained he could barely kick his legs. His mum was going to murder him if he didn't drown first. She'd already been on his case for the sunburn on his shoulders even though he'd told her he used factor fifty and it wasn't his fault she'd given him her ginger genes.

His muscles felt like they were trying to pull off his bones. His fingers were somehow numb and burning at the same time, rigid on the edge of his board. He kicked. Once. Twice. Then no matter how much he tried or how many mental pep-talks he gave himself, he couldn't do it again. His fingers were loosening too. With a last burst of strength, he flopped over the board. Then the sea and the board and everything else faded.

###

Leo's head was pounding. Like someone was battering both temples with a hammer. He lurched up and doubled-over, coughing up sea water until his throat and his chest were burning and his eyes were streaming with the effort of it. A cheer rose up from the background. There were about five lifeguards there. No sign of his board. He tried to thank them but only ended up coughing again.

Someone lay him back down on his back. Had one of them had to give him mouth-to-mouth? Embarrassing way to have his first kiss. Not that being sixteen and never having been kissed before wasn't embarrassing enough. The same man who'd laid him on his back started to unzip his wetsuit. Got it down to his bellybutton before Leo even realised how weird that was.

“I'm not hurt,” he managed after a couple more coughs. Maybe he had some bruises and his chest hurt but he didn't think he was injured or anything.

One of the other lifeguards grabbed his face in one of his hands, squishing his cheeks in his grip so he could turn his head towards him. “Seen you here all week in that tight little wetsuit.”

What the fuck? The zipper was at his pelvis now. He flailed like an upturned beetle until he could sit up while the stranger danger klaxon went off in his head. Did he have enough strength left in his body to run? This was an isolated part of the beach, a little shore cut off from the rest by slippery, moss-covered rocks. No. He wouldn't get very far if he got chased.

“Thanks for the rescue!” he said, walking not running. “I'd better go and phone my mum.” Maybe go to a hospital just in case. He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious for. Didn't that have big risks? Like brain damage and stuff? He debated zipping up his suit but didn't want to draw any more attention to his chest. He kept walking. Backwards. They looked super relaxed. Just sitting in the sand, grinning. Like he was staring down a pack of wild animals and the second he made a sudden move they'd pounce. 

They stood up as he got further away. They looked so casual about it but there were so many of them and they were all so much bigger than him. Leo kept going. Maybe he really could moon-walk his way back to the crowded beach.

Or maybe he'd hit the back of his ankles on the rocks and fall, so one of the lifeguards had to grab him and pull him back to his feet.

“Careful now,” he said. “Let's get you somewhere you can dry off and make that phone call, hm?”

Maybe he had the wrong idea? Maybe they really were just trying to help?

“You're cute.”

Or maybe not. Leo shoved past him and the rest of them and sprinted in the opposite direction. They were laughing behind him. The shore curved around a cliff. Maybe there were stairs on the other side? Or people?

Or nothing. Not even more beach. Just way, way too much sea for him to swim across even if he wasn't already exhausted.

A big set of hands landed on his shoulders. “You're still out of it, kid. You should lie down.” He tried not to be moved but the lifeguard just dragged him, his heels leaving marks in the sand. When he tried to struggle, the lifeguard tossed him over his shoulder.

He dropped him back down in the sand. Leo tried to surge up again but one of the lifeguards held him on his back. Another one held his legs down when he tried to kick out.

“Settle down,” one of them said. “We just saved your life, you know.”

He would not settle down! He thrashed in their grip but all it earned him was couple of laughs and a hard jab in his side that would have made him curl in on himself if he could move his limbs. Why? Why were they doing this? Why save him from drowning just to hurt him some more?

All he could see were their heads hovering above him. He searched their faces. Surely one of them would stop this? Laugh some more and tell him it was a joke and he could go home. But their faces didn't look... right. Most of them were looking at his body. One of them pulled his zip the rest of the way down. His wetsuit had a zip that went almost all the way down to his crotch so he could pee without taking the whole thing off. He wished he'd gotten a normal one now. It would have made it harder for them to– to do this.

“Cute little ginger happy trail,” one of them said.

He wanted to die. They were all looking at it. At him. He squirmed as they touched his– his dick – Pulling it out of the wetsuit. “No!” _No._ He'd never been touched there before. Not by anyone other than himself. And he hated this. So why was he getting hard?

“There,” the lifeguard stroking him said, as he groaned miserably, thickening to full hardness in his grip. “Feel better?”

“No! Let go! Get off!”

They let go of his arms and he came up swinging. One of the punches even landed but all it got him was grabbed and pulled until they could tear off his wetsuit completely and leave him naked. “Nonono.” There was no doubting what they wanted from him now but they couldn't– This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. He hadn't done anything wrong! He hadn't done anything bad. He hadn't– “Please! Please don't! Please–”

One of them plugged his nose, pinching it tight between his fingers. His lungs were already burning from before. His mouth opened automatically, trying to guzzle down more air. One of them pushed two thick fingers into his mouth. They were gritty with sand. Salty with seawater.

Leo bit down as hard as he could. The lifeguard swore and hit him so hard his lip split. He hauled Leo up by his throat. “Bite again and I'll toss you back in the sea, you little shit.”

He meant it too. Crushing his throat in a bruising grip before throwing Leo on the ground, then yanking Leo onto his knees. The others were all so close he could practically feel their body heat. The one in front of him, the one who'd hit him, was hard in his shorts. What he could see was intimidatingly big. He wasn't stupid. He knew what this position meant. What they wanted from him.

“Be good,” the lifeguard said. “ _You_ use your mouth well and maybe _we_ won't have to go using anything else, eh?”

It had to be better then the alternative, right? He opened his mouth. Again, the lifeguard stuck two fingers in, thrusting them in and out.

“Suck,” he barked. “Don't just sit there.”

Leo sucked until the fingers tasted of nothing but his spit and the lifeguard's skin. His face was hot, his blushes always took over his entire cheeks, but apparently there was still blood left over because he was still half-hard despite the... despite everything. The lifeguard yanked his fingers out and pulled down his shorts, bringing out his cock.

It was pure flight reflex. Leo tried to bolt again only for hands to land heavily on his shoulders and hold him there. The lifeguard with his cock out slapped it across his face, leaving a wet streak of pre-come high on his cheekbone. He grabbed a hank of Leo's hair and yanked him forward onto his cock.

He did his best – he really didn't wanna know about the anything else they'd threatened – but he gagged as soon as it hit his tongue, the lifeguard's moaning ringing in his ears. And he apparently didn't care about the gagging because he just shoved all the way in, making Leo gasp and choke as it hit the back of his throat. Like he was drowning again. He was gonna die. They'd pulled him out of the water just to kill him.

And as his chest spasmed, as his arms flailed, desperately fighting to survive, the lifeguard just gripped the sides of his head and forced his cock all the way down Leo's throat. So far he thought he could feel it in his fucking chest cavity. Then he eased back and Leo thought maybe, maybe it was over.

It wasn't. The lifeguard yanked his head back. Forward. Back. Driving his cock in and out of Leo's throat so hard his balls slapped against Leo's chin. Leo grabbed at the lifeguard's wrists, gouging with his fingers, anything, anything to make it stop but he couldn't. Something thick spurted into his mouth. He spat and spluttered, ropes of come streaming down his chin as the lifeguard finally withdrew.

The lifeguard smothered his mouth with his hand.

“Swallow,” he said. “Swallow, you little bitch, or I'll break your legs. See how far you can surf then.”

He was crying. His eyes had streamed from the way he'd choked and apparently his body had taken that as permission to just full-on weep. It was like trying to swallow lava and his throat was already so sore but he managed it.

Was he going to have to do this for all five of them?

“Think he was good?” the lifeguard asked.

“Tried to run,” one of the others said.

“Wouldn't swallow.”

“Tried to scratch you.”

“Yeah,” the first lifeguard said. “All you had to do was be good, kid.”

They flipped him onto his front. No way. No fucking way! He did what they wanted. They said they wouldn't do this! They said–! He struggled but just like before, he wasn't strong enough to escape.  
One of them pinned him with a hand on the back of his neck, crushing his nose into the sand so he could barely breathe. One of them spread his cheeks open and he wanted to sob again with how humiliated and exposed that made him.

“What a pretty little pink hole.”

He couldn't even scream without getting his mouth and nose full of sand. The lifeguard spat into his hole. Why? Why did they have to be so–? Just drag of his dry cock over Leo's hole hurt, nipping at the sensitive skin there. He kept Leo in place by his neck and slid the head of his cock between Leo's cheeks. He swirled it around his hole until pre-come gathered at the tip then pushed. Too gently at first. It didn't get him inside. He snapped his hips forward with a grunt.

It was huge. It stretched him wider than he would have thought humanly possible before now. And it was only just breaching him. He yowled as Oscar grunted again and pushed more into him. His cock flagged with the pain.

“Open up,” the lifeguard snarled, like it was anything Leo had any control over.

He released Leo's neck and Leo tried to scramble away. Get it off him. Get it out of him. The lifeguard grabbed his ass instead, spreading his cheeks open, digging his thumbs into Leo's hole beside his cock. He lurched forward, thrusting in so hard his thighs slapped against Leo's ass and his cock felt like it was filling him all the way to his throat.

And as it did it hit something inside him that made his cock thicken and fill again, harder than he'd ever been in his life. He hated every second of it but the way his cock rubbed against the sand was torturously good. Everything else was so painful it was hard not to focus on that one spot of something else. It dragged a scream and a moan out of him as the lifeguard pulled out only to pound back in again, bashing against that same sparking spot.

It hurt. It hurt so fucking much. But his lower stomach was tightening and at the next thrust against that spot, he came screaming and crying.

The lifeguards all laughed. “Having fun?”

 _No. Please. Stop._ He covered his head with his hands, not wanting them to see him crying again.

The man inside him groaned and ground his cock into Leo as he came too. Then kept thrusting, cock all sticky and slimy inside him, still filling Leo's ears with self-satisfied moans. It hurt. It hurt again now he was all extra sensitive from his orgasm.

Finally, the lifeguard pulled out. Leo tried to breathe through his tears and just... outlast this.

“Did you have to make such a mess of him?” the next one asked, pushing Leo's ass cheeks apart.

But it didn't stop him shoving his dick in right after.

“Fuck, he's still tight,” he said, pulling Leo back until his whole cock was inside him.

“Bet he could be tighter,” one of the others said.

The lifeguard pulled out and pulled Leo onto his stomach so they were face to face. Shit. No. He struggled again but the lifeguard's arms were like two thick ropes around him. He buried his face in the lifeguard's chest just so he didn't have to look at him anymore. The lifeguard slid his cock back into him and took another couple of slow thrusts inside him.

Miserably, his cock tried to get hard again. Succeeded as the lifeguard bottomed out again. And he was gonna have to face the fact that his body liked the sensation even if he didn't like anything else about it.

Another lifeguard shuffled behind him and– No! No fucking way was that even possible. The other lifeguard's cock nudged at his hole.

He tried to bolt but the other lifeguard's arms were still tight around him, holding him in place. “No! No! Please– I can't! It won't fit! Please–”

The first lifeguard shushed him and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him like he wasn't the one fucking causing this whole thing in the first place. And it didn't matter anyway. If crying or begging or trying to run had worked, he wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. The head pushed through–

He screamed and screamed. A proper being-murdered-with-an-axe scream while the fucking man beneath him kept shushing him. How did no-one hear him? How could no one come to help?

No. No. No.

Despite his screaming or maybe because of it the second cock now inside him thickened and pushed further in. The lifeguard _ohfuckyessed_ and moaned as he forced his way inside, stretching Leo's hole even wider than it had been before forced to accommodate just one thick cock. And it was such an extreme, weird sensation that Leo's cock hardened too, rubbing against the lifeguard underneath him's stomach with the motion.

The lifeguard behind him started thrusting. Hard and rough just like the last one. Smacking into him with every thrust. The one underneath couldn't seem to move much but the top one drilled him like he could bore into his core, so hard every thrust stung and ached. But his own cock didn't seem to care about that. The sensation in the base of his stomach was building again as the two huge dicks rubbed his insides. And the one with his arms around him was squeezing him tight, pressing his cock between their stomachs, much more comfortable than the sand. His instincts recognised it as body heat at least and he didn't stand a chance.

He came again, shuddering and spurting between their two bodies.

“Nice,” one of them said.

He cringed into the lifeguard's chest as they continued to pound him.

“Ready for me to fill up your tight little virgin hole?” the one behind him said.

Leo could only whimper. Didn't look like he was expecting an answer anyway because he just gripped Leo's hips tight and came inside him. When he pulled out, Leo felt horribly open in a way he hadn't before, the first lifeguard's cock still thrusting slowly into him.

“Hey, bitch,” one of the others said. He pulled Leo up by his hair and jabbed his cock in Leo's face. “Clean me off.”

Leo gagged but it wasn't like he could stop it. He had the cock stuffed into his mouth but not in his throat this time, so he could taste all the sourness and blood and come. He retched and choked but managed to keep it down until the lifeguard got tired of it and let him go.

Just in time for the lifeguard underneath to bounce him on his cock a few times as he came too. He stroked him and cooed as he did it, like he was the only one unaware of what this really was.

“Lift yourself off, baby,” he said.

Leo managed to stand up on very shaky legs. Anything to get the cock out of him. By sheer force of will, he stayed standing.

“Show me your hole,” one of the others said.

Leo looked at the rocks, estimating his chances of running over them in this state.

“You won't get far without this,” one of them said. He was holding up Leo's wetsuit.

“Come on,” another one said. “One last thing and you can go. Go on.”

Yeah, right. They'd already lied to him once. But he had to do it. He had to do all of it. He sagged onto his hands and knees and spread his cheeks like he was in a gross porno or something. He was never gonna watch that stuff again, not if this was what it felt like to actually do it. A camera flash went off somewhere behind him.

Someone kicked him onto his back and then he could see one of them holding a mobile phone above him. “Say what a good time you had,” he said. “How much you loved getting fucked raw by our big dicks? And don't try anything. You tell anyone ever about this and we'll send the video to everyone. Your mum. Your dad. Your siblings. All your little school friends. They'll all see it and know what a gaping slut you are. Understood?”

He nodded. He wasn't gonna tell anyone anyway. He didn't want them to know what he'd done. That he'd gotten hard from it. That he'd barely been able to fight back.

The light that meant the phone was recording came on. “I—I... I had a good time,” he said. “I really–” The words caught in his throat. He nearly couldn't say it. But if this was what it took to get it over and done with then– He had to. He would. “I loved getting fucked raw by your big dicks.”

The light blinked off. They tossed the wetsuit on top of him. He quickly tugged it on, trying to ignore their stares and the gross mess in the seat of it. He scrambled over the rocks the second it was zipped up. He kept looking back but they weren't following him.

His board was gone for good. He'd have to tell his mum he lost it. She'd be angry but at least she wouldn't know about this. He'd go home. Have a hot shower like he always did, wash away all the come and dirt and blood. Maybe find a way of 'losing' this wetsuit too. And then he'd keep on pretending it never happened.


End file.
